Savior or Demon?
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: His eyes have long since burned red. There is no hint of green in them. An AU where Sebastian Michaelis is Harry Potter who inexplicably ended up in the past.
1. Part I

**Damnation**

Sebastian had always thought he would go to heaven. He thought that saving the world from a megalomaniac had been good enough to save his soul from whatever wickedness he had ever committed.

Apparently not, because when he landed in 1856 and broke his neck on impact, he awoke in hellfire, was tortured relentlessly, and eventually was turned into a Demon himself.

Harry really was tired of things going horribly wrong. It was to the point that it didn't even surprise him anymore.

 **Habit**

Perhaps it was a residual habit he had retained while living with the Dursley's. Either way, Sebastian always felt a compulsion to keep things neat, to make sure everything was in order. He was never sure what Ciel would do on the off chance he didn't keep everything perfect (Sebastian remembers Aunt Petunia, her bony fingers pressing his smaller hand down on the stovetop. He remembers crying out, and her holding him there for what seemed like forever before dropping his bloody blistering hand, sneering at him, "Next time, boy, do better." As he sobbed. And walking away, leaving the four-year-old alone to drag himself to his closet.) and he had no desire to find out.

His hand still hurts when he wraps it around anything, and that alone will never let him forget what happens if orders are not done properly.

 **Consume**

The first time he consumed someone's soul, he cried. The man had only wanted his daughter saved, and after killing the group who took her for ransom he had returned the little girl safe and sound. He had heard the man say thank you when it hit him. A hunger he had never felt before. Nature took over, pushing him to the back of his mind and Sebastian had watched, unable to stop himself as he pried open the man's mouth and ate his soul. Tears were trickling down his cheeks as it happened, but he couldn't stop it. He was helpless. It was in that moment he realized.

He truly was a monster.

Turning his gaze to the little girl he rescued, he saw she had backed into a corner, holding a fire poker at him as though it would ward him off. Sebastian moved forward and pressed his lips to the trembling girls as she struggled against him. Her soul was sweet, and when it was over he dropped her little body to the ground and started to cry again as he felt their souls in him. He was disgusting. And he wanted more.

 **Absent**

Sometimes when Ciel is not taking over his every moment, he thinks of home. Of how the Wizarding World would react to their savior, blackened by hell's fire and gorging himself with souls. Then, he laughs (it's easier then crying, easier than being weak again). His home doesn't exist, not yet. And because of Hermione and her wayward Time-Turner he wouldn't be able to go home for a very long time.

 **Enticing**

And oh, how that boy's soul tempts him. So much darkness, so much light. How would he taste? Sebastion wondered. Would he be sweet like the sugar he consumed, or bitter, like stale tea?

 **Fantasy**

Sebastian doesn't like to sleep. When he does, he dreams, of simpler times when he was more innocent then he was now (for he was never, not once fully innocent). He dreams of red and gold, red hair and golden-brown eyes. Hermione and Ron haunt him, memories of the three of them together filling his mind anytime he thought of them. He remembers the looks on their faces when her Time-Turner smashed on the ground. The horror in their eyes as the sand raised up without any help from wind and surrounded him, burrowing into his skin like living glass before they disappeared before his very eyes.

 **Cat**

There is one cat that frequented Phantomhive manor with mangy orange fur and a smashed face. She looks like Crookshanks, and the little reminder of home always makes him better spirited.

Plus, it annoys the hell out of Ciel, so there's that.

 **Boundary**

Sebastian was never quite sure of the line between him and his lord. On one hand, the young master was in so many ways an adult, forced to grow by the trauma he endured. And it that way Sebastian pitied him for he too had to grow up quickly. Sebastian also somewhat resents him, because the boy is a brat plain and simple (Sebastian will never admit it is another way Ciel is like him).

But at the same time, the child called for him in his sleep. Perhaps to keep away the night terrors? Those at least Sebastian was familiar with, and if a few drops of dreamless sleep found its way into his master's tea a day later, who but him would know?

 **Pure**

Lady Elizabeth reminds him of Luna. Just like her, childish innocence conceals a fierceness one would not expect from the blonde-haired girl. While Luna was forced to grow up in a war, Elizabeth instead protects Ciel unbeknownst to said master.

One time, Sebastian found a sword among young Lady Elizabeth's belongings when it fell out of his hands. Packed away under petticoats and lace, it sits there seemingly out of place.

"Please. Don't tell Ciel." She says, her green eyes welling with tears. Just for a second, her eyes looked silver in the lighting, and he could almost believe she was Luna, reincarnate.

 _"Things always have a way of coming back to us in the end, Harry. If not always in the way we expect." Luna told him with a vacant smile, before gliding away._

The incident is never reported to Ciel, and Sebastian never brings it up when he and Elizabeth are alone.

 **Fondness**

Sebastian, much to his own annoyance, found himself falling in love with the brat. Gradually, of course. He's not as foolhardy as he was before his little trip to hell. It sneaks up on him, until suddenly he's in his room in tears because this child who amuses him, who challenges him, who cried out his name when he was in need is going to die by his own hand. The child who trusts him, because he can't trust anyone else, _**and he's a monster, a monster just like Tom!**_

For the first time in years, the true Harry Potter makes himself known by the feeling of lead in Sebastian's heart and the tears making it hard to see. How could he have been so foolish to fall for the boy? He really is just like Voldemort, isn't he?

 _"Harry." Ron said firmly, as he and Hermione held him close, "I promise you won't end up like Voldemort."_

 _"But, Ron. What if I do? What if I hurt people?" He asked, his voice small. "Who would stop me?"_

 _Hermione drew back and gave him a sad smile._

 _"Oh, Harry. We will. Me and Ron will stop you." She told him matter of factly._

 _"Do you promise?" He sniffled._

 _" I promise." She said kindly._

 _"And so do I." Ron added._

 _Harry smiled and embraced them both._ _In that moment, everything was perfect._

Hysterical laughter bubbles in Sebastian's throat, mixing with the sobs.

 _ **Sorry guys.**_ He thought as more tears fell down his face. ** _Guess I won't be able to hold you to that promise_** _._

 **Imminent**

It was inevitable that he takes the child's soul. It is not by his will, nor wish but the truth is that even if he did have such self control, Ciel Phantomhive's soul would entice even the purest of creatures. If he did not take him, someone else would. And Sebastian did not share his things.

 **Mercy**

The assassin's hair is red like Ron's, and it makes him ache for the Weasleys. He convinces his master to keep the little killer, and trains her to be a maid worth the Phantomhive name. She is a horrible maid and breaks far too many dishes. However, the smile she gives him when he praises her makes him not regret the decision.

Finnian and Bardroy reminds him of what Draco could have been, had he had the courage to face his father. If he had been stronger, perhaps he would not be the coward he grew to be.

Tanaka should remind him of Dumbledore. Really, with the man's penchants for sweet things and lemonade ( _Harry, my boy. Would you care for a lemon drop?_ ). But, he carries himself in a way that reminds Sebastian of Mr. Weasley, his faithfulness to Ciel much like Arthur's to his family. He misses all the Weasley's, even Ginny and her silly crush.

If he was not trying to devour their master, he would call them family.

 **Impossible**

Strange folk are no oddity to Sebastian. He watches Undertaker as these children around him try to make him laugh. He pushes them out, and then it is the two of them, alone.

"Shinigami." Sebastian says when they are out of earshot. Immediately, the man stops smiling. Sebastian smiles to himself and suddenly there is a weapon at his throat.

"Scum. Just what is it you want so badly you would challenge Death himself?" Undertaker snarled. Sebastian laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Ah. Not just a regular reaper then bur Death himself. I'm honored." He said, still smiling. Undertaker growled, and tried to cut the ignorant demon's throat, only to freeze. For some reason, he couldn't hurt the impertinent brat. He banished his scythe but stayed in the Demon's personal space.

"You're supposed to be nothing more then an average Demon. Who the hell are you, Sebastian Michaelis?" Undertaker demanded.

"Hmm. Not always." Sebastian said when the reaper was done threatening him.

He takes off one immaculate white glove, to reveal a plain golden ring with a dark stone in the middle and Undertaker went pale.

His smile is sharp as he says, "This ring is merely a third. A pity it no longer works for me." He held up The Elder Wand. "I won this beauty's loyalty long ago. And if I need to hide my master from you, surely I would give him the invisibility cloak without a second's hesitation." He told the now ill-looking reaper.

"This can't be! It isn't possible." Undertaker growled out, glaring at the demon.

"I specialize in the impossible." Sebastian said calmly, looking down at the ring with a small smile as a memory of her surfaced in his mind.

 _"Impossible is just an opinion, Harry." Hermione told him softly, giving him a hug before leaving the room. Her warmth lingered even when she wasn't there._

The expression transforms the demons face into something almost young looking, and Undertaker wonders just who this demon is to be able to master him.

"Who are you?" He asked. The man's head snapped up, and for a moment his eyes looked green, almost like a reapers, except they were so very alive. Undertaker blinked, and the demon's eyes were red again.

"A traveler. Lost in the wrong time. But don't worry. I've no reason to harm you as long as my master is safe and content." Sebastian smirked. "Now, do both of us a favor and star laughing, yeah? My young master will start to worry."

Seconds later, Ciel and his entourage heard laughter ring from the dingy shop.

 **Name**

Later, once Sebastian and the circus take leave, Undertaker sneaks into The Library. There, he finds no record of a Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian, whoever he is, does not exist. And for the first time in a long time, Undertaker, Death himself, admits he is scared of the demon.

 **Temptation**

Grell reminds him so much of home that is physically hurts.

He isn't sure if it's because he is as stupid as Ron, or as stubborn as Hermione.

Or that red hair reminds him of every Weasley, from Arthur to Ginny.

Or how he sees Lavender's clinginess and habit to give people nicknames (Har-bear, she called him. Poor, poor dead Lavender. At least Greyback had payed).

He sees him with the blonde reaper and although they look nothing alike, the looks they give each other remind him of Fred and George.

The want for children and unwillingness to give up on his chosen lover, so very reminiscent of Tonks (Does that make him Remus even though Grell's the one with the sharp teeth?).

 _There are things that stop him though, from letting the reaper in._

He relishes in pain, like Bellatrix the bitch who hurt his Hermione.

He shows no remorse, like Voldemort. Even when it could save his life.

He's as clever as Dumbledore at times, and it makes Sebastian weary.

Grell Sutcliff is everything he loves and hates about home, and a temptation he will not submit to.

 **Wait**

Sebastian bides his time, waiting until Ciel's soul is his and he is able to become Harry Potter once more. After all, Hermione and Ron are surely waiting for him, right? They had promised him forever. He just hoped that they didn't mind forever would be a bit more permanent then they thought.


	2. STATUS UPDATE!

Hi!

Just giving you guys an update. Firstly, I wanted to give a big thanks to the 54 followers, the 70 people who enjoyed this so much that they favorited, and the person who added this story to a community!

Special thanks to Crushman5, BabyFUG, , Paxloria, James Birdsong, TheCauldron, exaigon, Matthew W. Kirkland, and Aservis Roturier for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Secondly, I wanted to inform you all I will be updating this at some point. I'm not exactly sure when (I kinda lost my flash-drive and didn't back up my newest additions so I'm stuck in a rut until I find it. Sorry, but my memory is atrocious and I don't want to risk writing something that will later on conflict with what I already wrote.) but I will be updating at some point!

I just wanted to let you all know!

Lastly, I will be writing some Koroshitsuji one-shots to keep you guys busy. Currently quite a few are in the works:

* * *

 **Like Fine China, You Break So Easy**

Alois reminds Claude of the porcelain dolls his sister owned back when he was human.

* * *

 **Deigned By Fate**

Angelina's name is on her list. _Her name. Is on. Her List._

Or, Why Grell kills Madame Red.

* * *

 **Finding A Star In Place Of Heaven**

It is in that moment, knife above her head poised to strike, that what his heavy breathing means hits her. _Ciel_ doesn't have asthma.

"Astre?"

* * *

 **Vapidness has never suited me**

In what world would she not recognize Ciel? Did he truly think her so dumb?

Lizzy notices a familiar girl at the Viscount's ball and manages to catch hold of her.

* * *

 **The Tarot Tells Me...**

Alois drags Ciel to the fair. There, Ciel meets _him_. Or, the AU in which Sebastian is a demonic fortune-teller, and Ciel is intrigued and more then a little tempted by those crimson eyes.

* * *

and a Koro crossover with Interview with the Vampire that will only be posted on AO3 (Sorry FF peeps. It's against the rules and in the guidelines, and it's a line I'm not willing to straddle).

 **Water The Thorns**

A decade after Claudia set him and their home aflame, Lestat comes across Alois professing to Claude and is shocked by his similarity to Claudia.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Savior_ ↔ _Demon (Savior or Demon? on FFN) :_**

 ** _Idle Hands might be the Devil's playthings, but Sebastian had never been a very patient person. Or, in which Sebastian sets things in motion and faces a dilema, Undertaker gives an unheeded warning, Ciel wonders just who he sold his soul to, Grell and Sebastian have a friendly chat, Ron and Hermione search for Harry, and Lizzy is given a choice._**

* * *

 _As always, I encourage you guys to send my prompts, suggestions, or anything really! If you wanna talk PM me, or not! I'll see you all in the next chapter of [Savior or Demon?]_

 _I am, therefore I spread,_

 _Pain_


End file.
